


Really Tight Pants

by cornelius



Series: Cheerleader!Dean tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerleader!Dean, M/M, NFL!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelius/pseuds/cornelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really likes Cas' football pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Tight Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt written for my Cheerleader!Dean 'verse. You can find more at my tumblr: s-cornelius.tumblr.com/tagged/cheerleader!dean

In all his years cheering, Dean had seen his fair share of tight pants. Girls at cheer camps and competitions had more types of body-clinging pants than Dean initially knew existed. There were yoga pants, which were tight around the ass and down the thighs, but were open at the feet, perfect for slipping a hand or foot inside. And running pants, which were tight from their low-slung top all the way down to where they ended mid-calf. Dean loved how thin and light those pants felt as he ran his hands over them. He’d even seen more than his fair share of young women in spandex, leaving nothing to his eager imagination.

And hell, it’s not like he was a stranger to _wearing_ those sorts of pants. The pants for his cheering uniform were loose and comfortable, but sometimes he too wore skin-tight running pants to practice (which his thighs looked fucking fantastic in). Or even his tightest jeans on a date.

But by far, Dean’s favorite pair of tight pants were Castiel’s home game football pants. White, with a two blue stripes around a gold stripe down the side, they seemed to show off every ripple of muscle when Castiel ran and jumped (and bent over and stretched). Even though cheering in the rain was a bitch, every Sunday Dean prayed to whatever god was listening that there would be light showers during the game, since Cas’ pants turned practically transparent when wet. And like quarterbacks’ and wide receivers’, his pants had virtually no padding, which allowed Dean to see more of Castiel than the cornerback probably knew he was showing off. One such rainy game, Dean chanced a look at Castiel, crouched down at the line of scrimmage, his whole backside wet and covered with grass stains, and Dean could clearly make out the wide bands of Cas’ jockstrap cupping the best ass Dean had ever seen. It was times like those that Dean desperately wished Cas played for the offense so he could watch him play and not be so distracted on the occasions he caught a glimpse. Or have to hold people in the air and concentrate on not dropping them when there was such a tantalizing ass to look at.

Dean must’ve stared at Cas enough times in those pants that one night when Dean was staying over, Cas stepped out of the den and pulled them on while Dean was watching TV. And the damn pants were dirty, too, covered in bits of grass and dirt, with patches of dried sweat and blood. But Dean couldn’t possibly care less and he looked up from the couch at his best friend, looking just as fierce and untamed and strong as he does on the football field, eyes burning like blue fire and hair an unruly mess. Dean tugged Cas toward him by the hem of his light underarmor t-shirt, and licked his lips as he saw the complex belt and laces that make up the fastening of Castiel’s pants. And by the looks of what was going on under the fastening, Cas wasn’t wearing his usual cup, which made Dean’s mouth water all the more.

TV long forgotten, Dean traced his hands over the solid muscles of Castiel’s thighs, starting from just above the knee where his pants started, coming up around the outside to feel his firm quads before skirting around Cas’ growing erection to grab handfuls of ass and pull him even closer. Cas grunted at the sudden movement, bringing a hand down on Dean’s left shoulder to steady himself. Dean slowly pulled up Cas’ t-shirt, exposing the smooth plane of his stomach and the tops of his sharp hips, resting his left hand on the space between Cas’ ribs and hipbone. Keeping eye-contact with the man towering above him, Dean leaned in to nibble at the space between Cas’ bellybutton and the top of his pants, while his hand not holding Cas steady set to work on undoing the velcro of his belt and pulling one end through the D-ring that secured the whole apparatus. Belt undone, Dean set to work on his favorite part of Cas’ pants: the laces.

Now Dean wasn’t a stranger to laces or complicated underthings, but there was something about these pants and the fact that a few tugs is all it would take to free Cas’ cock that made Dean go crazy. And it seemed he wasn’t the only one, if Castiel’s panting breaths or his groan as Dean grabbed one end of the lace with his teeth was anything to go by. Still tugging one end between his teeth, Dean pulled the other end free of the simple bow and began slowly slipping the ends of the laces through each eyelet. Watching Dean methodically work his pants open drew a huff of impatience from Cas, which just made Dean chuckle and press a kiss to the new bit of skin exposed by his loosening of the laces. With the last end of the lace free from Cas’ pants, Cas pushed his pants down to the tops of his thighs.

With his cock and balls free, Dean leaned forward to suck on the head of Cas’ cock, while gently pumping Cas’ length with his hand. Cas trembled under Dean’s touches and licks, moving his hand from Dean’s shoulder to drag his fingers through Dean’s short hair. Dean groaned at the touch, and the vibrations around his cock sent a bolt of pleasure through Cas as well. Done with teasing, Dean then set to work sucking off Cas in earnest. He bobbed his head along Cas’ erection, occasionally tonguing the slit or dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Cas’ cock or reaching up to massage Cas’ balls. It didn’t take too long for Cas to begin moving his hips in shallow thrusts, before he bucked his hips forward. A gasp of breath, then Dean, oh!, and Cas came hot and salty down Dean’s throat.

Dean pulled off and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Cas’ softening dick, looking up at his dazed lover. Cas smiled sweetly down at Dean before collapsing on top of the cheerleader.

“Oof, Cas, you’re heavy!” Dean protested, trying to rearrange the uncooperative 200lbs of man on top of him.

“Mmm,” Cas hummed, “Dean, go put on your cheerleading uniform so I can blow you.”

Dean had never gotten up so fast in his life and Castiel learned that his floor is much harder than it seemed.


End file.
